Same Story
by KuroiTsuki04
Summary: Cerita kali ini sedkiti berbeda dengan biasanya... warning: cerita kurang sesuai sama judul, halitaugem 13 tahun, api air 10 tahun. If you don't like it, then don't read it w0
"Kak Gempa? Kakak dimana?" Panggil Api sambil mencari cari kakaknya. Diruang tamu tidak ada, di dapur tidak ada, dikamarnya pun tidak ada. Dimana kakaknya itu berada?

"Aku disini." Sahutan terdengar dari lantai atas. Api segera berlari ke arah loteng. Terlihat Gempa sedang duduk didekat jendela besar itu sambil memandang Api dengan senyuman lembutnya. Api menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kakak sedang apa disini?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa kok." Jawab Gempa lagi.

"Kalau gitu ngapain kakak kesini? Api cari cari tau daritadi." Gerutunya sambil mengembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Gempa hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan adik yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu. Api bangkit dan berlari kecil keluar dari loteng.

"Sini kak sini. Duduk sama Api." Seru Api yang sudah sampai diruang keluarga.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seruan kembali terdengar dari atas diiringi derapan langkah yang setengah berlari. Tak lama kemudian, sosok pemuda bertopi terbalik itu terlihat dari balik tembok. Api tertawa senang dan menepuk nepuk sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sini kak sini." Gempa duduk disebelah Api dang mengusap usap kepala adik tersayangnya. Api menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang kakak.

"Ayo kita ngobrol kak!" Ucap Api sambil melompat lompat kecil ditempat duduknya dan duduk menghadap Gempa. Gempa berhenti mengelus kepala adiknya dan berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Boleh. Api duluan yang ngomong ya."

"Oke. Jadi..."

 _"_ _Celotehanku berlanjut, diiringi kekehan halus dari Kak Gempa. Ya, semua ini berlangsung seperti biasanya. Terus terus berulang kali terjadi. Suasana kali itu sangat menyenangkan."_

 **Same Story**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy (c) Monsta**

 **Summary: cerita kali ini agak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.**

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD-nya rada rada, Gempa 13 tahun, Api 10 tahun.**

 **Happy reading minna~ ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ka-kakak di-dimana? A-api takut..." Api meringkuk dikasurnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Tempat ini gelap sekali. Api ketakutan setengah mati.

Sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya perlahan, "Aku disini." Api segera menyambar tangan tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"Kakak bisa melihat Api? Disini gelap sekali..."

"Kakak melihatmu Api. Tenang saja." Api tersenyum senang dan merapatkan dirinya ke arah sang kakak. Senyumannya memudar ketika tangan itu menghilang dari genggamannya. Api bangkit dan mencari cari kakanya. Percuma. Tempat ini terlalu gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

"Hiks… kakak kemana? Huweeee…" Api menangis sesegukan. Apa kakaknya itu akan meninggalkannya ditempat seperti ini?

Tangan yang lembut menangkup pipi Api dan menghapus airmata yang turun dari manik jingganya. "Kakak tidak akan kemana mana Api." Ucap Gempa lembut dan menenangkan. Api mengenggam tangan kakaknya dan menatap muka sang kakak. Walau dia tidak bisa melihat muka sang kakak, tapi ia tahu kakaknya itu sedang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Benarkah?" Gempa membalas genggaman tangan sang adik dan mengangguk mantap.

"Kakak akan selalu disini bersama Api."

 _"_ _Setelah itu Kak Gempa akan bernyanyi untukku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku akhirnya tertidur dipangkuan Kak Gempa, ditengah tengah ruangan gelap itu. Kejadian ini selalu terulang lagi dan lagi."_

~KT04~

"Kak Gempa? Kakak dimana?" Panggil Api sambil mencari cari kakaknya. Diruang tamu tidak ada, di dapur tidak ada, dikamarnya pun tidak ada. Dimana kakaknya itu berada?

"Aku disini." Sahutan terdengar dari lantai atas. Api segera berlari ke arah loteng. Terlihat Gempa sedang duduk didekat jendela besar itu sambil memandang Api dengan senyuman lembutnya. Api menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kakak sedang apa disini?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa kok." Jawab Gempa lagi.

"Kalau gitu ngapain kakak kesini? Api cari cari tau daritadi." Gerutunya sambil mengembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Gempa hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan adik yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu. Api bangkit dan berlari kecil keluar dari loteng.

"Sini kak sini. Duduk sama Api." Seru Api yang sudah sampai diruang keluarga.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seruan kembali terdengar dari atas diiringi derapan langkah yang setengah berlari. Tak lama kemudian, sosok pemuda bertopi terbalik itu terlihat dari balik tembok. Api tertawa senang dan menepuk nepuk sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sini kak sini." Gempa duduk disebelah Api dang mengusap usap kepala adik tersayangnya. Api menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang kakak.

"Ayo kita ngobrol kak!" Ucap Api sambil melompat lompat kecil ditempat duduknya dan duduk menghadap Gempa. Gempa berhenti mengelus kepala adiknya dan berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Boleh. Api duluan yang ngomong ya."

"Oke. Jadi..."

 _"_ _Celotehanku berlanjut, diiringi kekehan halus dari Kak Gempa. Ya, semua ini berlangsung seperti biasanya. Terus terus berulang kali terjadi. Suasana kali itu sangat menyenangkan."_

~KT04~

"Ka-kakak di-dimana? A-api takut..." Api meringkuk dikasurnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Tempat ini gelap sekali. Api ketakutan setengah mati.

Sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya perlahan, "Aku disini." Api segera menyambar tangan tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"Kakak bisa melihat Api? Disini gelap sekali..."

"Kakak melihatmu Api. Tenang saja." Api tersenyum senang dan merapatkan dirinya ke arah sang kakak. Senyumannya memudar ketika tangan itu menghilang dari genggamannya. Api bangkit dan mencari cari kakanya. Percuma. Tempat ini terlalu gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

"Hiks… kakak kemana? Huweeee…" Api menangis sesegukan. Apa kakaknya itu akan meninggalkannya ditempat seperti ini?

Tangan yang lembut menangkup pipi Api dan menghapus airmata yang turun dari manik jingganya. "Kakak tidak akan kemana mana Api." Ucap Gempa lembut dan menenangkan. Api mengenggam tangan kakaknya dan menatap muka sang kakak. Walau dia tidak bisa melihat muka sang kakak, tapi ia tahu kakaknya itu sedang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Benarkah?" Gempa membalas genggaman tangan sang adik dan mengangguk mantap.

"Kakak akan selalu disini bersama Api."

 _"_ _Setelah itu Kak Gempa akan bernyanyi untukku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku akhirnya tertidur dipangkuan Kak Gempa, ditengah tengah ruangan gelap itu. Kejadian ini selalu terulang lagi dan lagi."_

~KT04~

 _"_ _Sampai suatu saat, semua rutinitas itu berubah…"_

"Kak Gempa? Kakak dimana?" Panggil Api sambil mencari cari kakaknya. Diruang tamu tidak ada, di dapur tidak ada, dikamarnya pun tidak ada. Dimana kakaknya itu berada?

"Aku disini." Terdengar sahutan dari kamar Gempa. Api berlari kecil kearah kamar sang kakak dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Terlihat Gempa yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Kakak sedang apa?" Tanya Api sambil berjalan menghampiri sang kakak. Gempa menoleh sedikit ke arah adiknya.

"Kakak sedang menulis surat." Gempa kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah surat yang ia tulis. Api menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Masa kakaknya lebih perhatian sama surat sih?

Api membantingkan dirinya ke kasur. "Kak Gempa, sini duduk sama Api." Api menepuk nepuk kasur Gempa. Gempa melipat surat itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja, lalu ia memandang Api dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tapi kakak harus pergi, Api."

 _"_ _Saat itu, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Kak Gempa. Tatapannya begitu sedih namun tenang dan damai disaat yang bersamaan. Selama beberapa menit aku hanya terpaku menatapnya."_

"Ka-kalau begitu, mari kita ngobrol kak. Api mau ceri…ta…." Suara Api memelan saat melihat gelengan dari Gempa. Gempa mendekati Api dan mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Kakak harus pergi, Api. Dan kamu juga harus bangun. Yang lain sudah menunggumu." Gempa berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Api berlari kearah Gempa dan menariknya, hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Aduh… Api, kamu tidak apa apa?"

"KAK GEMPA GA BOLEH PERGI!"

"A-api… tapi kakak-"

"GA BOLEH! HUWAAAAA…" Api menangis kencang sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Gempa balik memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat. Ia sebenarnya juga ingin selamanya disini. Tapi, adiknya ini harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa terus terusan berada ditempat ini.

"Ta-tadi malam Api mimpi. Kita lagi jalan jalan. Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, Air, Ayah dan Ibu juga ada. Terus terus kita ngelewatin tempat yang lagi ada pembangunan. Api lari lari disana, padahal Kak Gempa udah larang. Tapi Api bandel dan ga dengerin kata kata Kak Gempa. Lalu tiba tiba besi besar itu jatuh dan dan Kak Gempa lari ke Api. Kak Gempa sama Api- aa…aah.. sa-salah Api. Maafin Api, kak-"

"Sssshhh… tenang Api tenang. Bukan salah Api kok." Gempa memotong racauan Api sambil mengangkat wajah Api dan mengelus pipi Api yang penuh air mata. Api menatap wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut itu. Melihat wajah tenang kakaknya itu membuat Api sedikit tenang dan menghentikan racauannya.

Tiba tiba saja kamar Gempa berubah menjadi tempat yang putih polos. Dihadapan mereka terdapat layar besar yang terlihat seperti layar bioskop. Gempa mengangkat tubuh Api dan meletakkan Api dipangkuannya, agar Api bisa melihat jelas layar tersebut.

 _Di layar terlihat ayahnya yang sedang berdiri disamping Ibu dan Ibunya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Api yang tertidur dengan segala alat alat terpasang ditubuhnya._

 _"_ _Api! Bangunlah! Jangan pergi sayang."_

Seruan Ayah dan Ibunya menggema keras diruangan putih itu. Api menatap layar tersebut dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Ayah…Ibu…"

 _Tampilan dilayar berganti. Terlihat Halilintar tengah duduk disamping kasur Api. Tangan Halilintar mengelus pelan kepala Api yang dibaluti perban. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia menangis._

 _"_ _Api… tolong bangun. Maafkan kakak yang selalu memarahimu. Kakak janji tidak akan membentak dan memukulmu lagi. Asalkan kamu terbangun."_

Ratapan memohon Halilintar menggema diruangan putih ini. Mendengar ucapan sang kakak tertua, membuat Api meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat sang kakak yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan datar itu menangis dengan ekspresi memohon menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Kak Hali…."

 _Tampilan layar berganti lagi. Kali ini, terlihat Taufan yang sedang berlutut disamping kasur Api dan merebahkan kepalanya dipinggir kasur sambil mengelus tangan Api. Bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, namun wajahnya beruraian air mata._

 _"_ _Api, ayolah bangun. Rumah sepi jika tidak ada Api. Maaf kakak waktu itu tidak sempat menarik Api, padahal kakak yang ada didekatmu. Kakak memang tidak berguna ya? Nanti kalau Api bangun, kakak pinjemin skateboard kakak, ya? Api kan katanya mau coba mainin."_

Api menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan kakak keduanya. Tidak, ini semua salah dirinya sendiri.

"Ka-kak Taufan ga salah. Ini salah Api huweeee.." Gempa memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat.

"ssshhh… bukan salah siapa siapa kok."

"Ta-tapi…." Api merengek kecil. Gempa mengelus kepala Api.

 _Layar kembali berganti. Kali ini terlihat Air yang duduk ditepi ranjang Api sambil memeluk bola sepak._

 _"_ _Kak Api bangun yuk. Kita main bola yuk. Biasanya kan kakak yang suka marahin Air karena tidur mulu. Masa sekarang kakak yang tidur sih? Ayolah kak…. Kakak udah janji mau ngajarin Air main kan?" rengek Air._

Tangan Api terangkat, berusaha menggapai Air yang menangis dan merengek disana. Dirinya ingin sekali kembali dan memeluk semua anggota keluarganya. Layar tersebut akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkan mereka berdua ditengah tengah ruangan putih itu dalam keadaan sunyi.

"Api sudah lihat kan? Semuanya ingin Api bangun tuh." Api menatap Gempa sambil terisak isak.

"Api maunya kakak ikut sama Api…"

"Tidak Api. Api harus kembali sendiri. Kakak mau pergi ke tempat lain." Ucap Gempa dengan tenang. Api menatap Gempa dengan sedih.

"Kenapa kakak gak mau balik sama Api? Apa karena Api nakal? Karena Api suka gangguin kakak, jadi kakak gak mau balik lagi? Atau karena Api suka berantakin rumah? Atau-" telunjuk Gempa mendarat di bibir Api, menghentikan segala ucapan Api. Api terdiam sambil menatap Gempa dengan lesu.

"Kakak sayang sama kamu Api. Kalau kakak merasa Api nakal dan mengganggu, kakak ga bakal ada disini buat nemenin Api kan?" Api menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Tapi kakak memang tidak bisa kembali. Nah, Api sendiri kan masih diberi kesempatan untuk kembali, jadi Api harus balik ya? Kakak juga mohon ke Api." bujuk Gempa, berusaha meyakinkan Api.

Api menatap Gempa lemah, "Kak Gempa seneng kalau Api balik?"

"Tentu saja."

"Meski nanti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

"…..Kita akan ketemu lagi kok Api. Tapi nanti, masih lama."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Gempa masih menunggu jawaban dari Api. Sedangkan Api masih dilema. Di satu sisi dia ingin kembali, tapi dia juga ingin terus bersama kakak bungsunya. Tapi Gempa bilang Api harus kembali.

"Api… akan kembali kak." Ucap Api pelan sambil menahan air matanya. Gempa tersenyum senang dan lega. Gempa pun berdiri dan menarik adiknya untuk bangun juga.

"Hapus air matamu, Api. Nanti kamu harus kembali dengan wajah tersenyum." Seru Gempa sambil menepuk kedua bahu Api. Api mengangguk mantap dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Setelah itu, dia kembali menampakkan senyuman mataharinya.

"Nah, ayo sekarang kita keluar dari sini."

"Ayo kak!"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan diiringi canda tawa. Siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau salah satu mereka habis menangis tadi. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, namun tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang terlihat kelelahan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pijakan besar yang melayang satu meter dari tanah. Di langit langit, terhadap suatu jendela besar yang terbuka.

Api menggenggam tangan Gempa dengan erat, seakan tidak rela. Gempa hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Api. Lalu dia meletakkan Api diatas pijakan tersebut. Api hanya terdiam sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Api, kakak titip surat ini buat yang lain ya? Jangan sampai hilang lho." Gempa memberikan sepucuk surat yang ia buat tadi kepada Api. Api menerima surat itu.

"Kak Gempa… hiks hiks.."

"Ehhh, tadi kakak bilang Api harus tersenyum kan? Ayolah, kemana adik kakak yang paling ceria ini?" Api masih terus menangis. Gempa menghela nafas. Dia mengerti adiknya ini sedih, tapi….

Gempa memeluk Api, "Kakak menyayangimu, Api." Api membalas pelukan Gempa dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian, pijakan itu mulai terangkat. Gempa melepaskan pelukannya dari Api.

"Kakak!"

"Ya?"

"Api janji akan selalu tersenyum. Api tidak akan sering sering mengganggu Kak Hali lagi." Api tersenyum, dengan air mata berlinang.

"Iya Api." Mata Gempa mulai berkaca kaca.

"Api juga akan membereskan kamar Api. Api akan lebih sering membantu yang lain beres beres rumah."

"Iya! Kakak yakin Api pasti bisa." Air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Gempa.

"Api akan lebih rajin belajar, tidak main terus."

"Iya Api!"

Api semakin mendekati jendela itu. Dia berseru untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kakak?!"

"Ya?"

Api menampakkan senyum terbaiknya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya, "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Kakak tunggu Api ya!"

 _"_ _Kak Gempa tersenyum lebar sambil menangis, 'Pasti! Kakak akan selalu menunggu kalian semua! Jaga diri kalian ya!'_

 _itulah kata kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Kak Gempa, sebelum akhirnya cahaya terang datang dan menarikku meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sekilas, sebelum seluruh penglihatanku tertutup oleh cahaya putih itu, aku melihatnya…._

 _Sayap putih mengembang dipunggung Kak Gempa. Kakakku itu memang malaikat."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

~KT04~

.

.

.

.

 ** _Epilog~_**

"Ugh…."Pemuda itu terbangun sambil merenggangkan badannya. Ia menepuk nepuk mukanya, untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terjaga.

Setelah terjaga sepenuhnya, pemuda itu segera melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Dicermin, terlihat wajah seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun dengan iris jingga. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah ceria.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik kearah kasur adik kembarnya, dimana si empunya kasur masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Pemuda itu dengan isengnya melompat keatas tubuh sang adik.

"AIR BANGUN!"

"ADUH! KAK API APA APAAN SIH?!"

"Bangun! Bangun!" Api malah mengguncang guncang tubuh sang adik. Air menggerutu kesal.

"Air masih mau tidur kak. Ini kan hari libur."

"Ehehehe. Ga ada tidur tidur. Hari ini kita ke Kak Gempa yuk." Air terdiam, lalu menghela nafas.

"…Ya sudah deh. Air mandi dulu sebentar."

 **~THE END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YEYYYY! AKHIRNYA JADI LAGI w)/**

 **Ahem. Jadi cerita ini muncul pas aku lagi dengerin lagu "Onaji Hanashi". And I was like, "Omaygosh! So baper. Emak halp. Gue gamau tau, harus buat. Gempa sama Api cocok kali ya?" gitu #plak**

 **Oh iya, pas ending dipijakan dan ada jendela itu (sumpah aku bingung mau deskripsiinnya gimana ;A; ) itu terinspirasi dari ending game** ** _Deemo._** **Bagi yang penasaran, bisa cari youtube w)b**

 **Niatnya aku mau buat prolognya, dari sudut pandang Gempa. Kalau pada mau, bisa aku buat. Tapi publish masih agak lama ya. Kuro mau outing class ke Yogya dulu ( ciaaaa pamer #plak )**

 **Bagi yang sudah baca sampai akhir, Kuro ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya. Dan selamat, kalian kuat sekali membaca cerita gaje ini /nak.**

 **Akan lebih mebahagiakan jika kalian memberikan review untuk cerita ini /bungkuk**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **SKuro**


End file.
